1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the preparation/distribution of a ready-to-use floor cleaning liquid comprising a preferably fixed, high-capacity storage tank for the preparation and/or storage of the floor cleaning liquid, a reservoir for a cleaning concentrate and a mobile automatic floor cleaner with a tank for the floor cleaning liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Automatic floor cleaners for institutional use comprise tanks capable of holding up to 300 liters of cleaning liquid. In view of their large volume, the filling of these tanks through a tap from the water supply normally takes a considerable time, i.e. about 30 to 40 minutes, during which the floor cleaner is unavailable. Moreover, besides filling with water, cleaning product also has to be added in measured amounts which further complicates the filling process.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention was to provide a solution with which the filling of the particular liquid tanks of automatic floor cleaners could be considerably accelerated and simplified.